


Proof of Trust

by Saya_Star



Category: Gravity Falls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bullying, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, not shown but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Star/pseuds/Saya_Star
Summary: Takeshi feels relieved to know they hadn’tcompletelygotten away with dragging Tsuna into the Mafia kicking and screaming. And yes, the irony isn’t lost when they were attacked with a baseball bat. Which leads to averyoverdue question from the aggressor: “Why should I trust you with Tsuna?” On a side note, twin mob bosses from the U.S. are trying to gain extra resources for their investigation of the Underworld’s Fire.





	Proof of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, early 30s Stan and Ford are in the U.S. mob ruling side by side with Jack joining the fray. It's six years after the end of Reborn manga. I don't own that, Gravity Falls or Xiaolin Showdown in any way. Apologies for the inaccuracies of the Reborn characters.
> 
> -kun is referring to someone as a friend  
> -nii is referring to someone as a little brother  
> mafioso and Famiglia is Italian for mafia and family
> 
> Once again, taking the dive...

 

 _There comes a time when silence is betrayal._ – Martin Luther King Jr.

 

It was supposed to be a peaceful arrangement to work with one of the up and coming gangsters in the U.S. That and his Intuition is why everyone left their Box Animals behind. It was supposed to be a simple signed contract for supplies in exchange for information regarding their Flames. Tsuna was surprised there were others who had accessed to Dying Will Flames; he always assumed it’s in Japan and Italy. He was also hoping he would never reunite with his old friend or at the very least meet him alone at a public place. But no, he wounds up meeting him face to face with his guardians on both sides of him standing in front of the table and a set of elder twins standing in front of them. The only blessing here is Reborn being away on a mission. That would have been _disastrous._ Or maybe he would be halfway amused halfway disappointed as a silver sphere was thrown towards them releasing a blinding light. One minute, he was rubbing his eyes; trying to regain sight. He was hearing cries of pain, livid screams and laughter surrounding him. When he finally sees past the spots, he witnesses this: Mukuro laughing hysterically alongside Lambo and one of the twins. Hayato and the other twin are trying to reach the fight while dodging swings; screaming at the chortling trio to help.

And Jack Alloway assaulting Takeshi, Ryohei, and Kyouya with a metal bat.

Jack’s stormy face was his first hint for trouble but Tsuna thought he was livid at _him._ **“You Bastards! Dickheads! You killed Tsuna! You killed him! _I’ll fucking kill you first!!_ ” **he yells in fury.

Kyouya was frantically trying to hit Jack with his tonfa but was still recovering from being blinded. Instead, he resorts to blocking some close to his head. Ryohei was waving his arms sightlessly and Takeshi, who left his sword at the hotel, tries to scramble away from him. Unfortunately, the bat landed between all their legs _beforehand_. ‘At least he hadn’t changed his fighting style,’ Tsuna thought as he finds an opening and dives right in the one-sided beatdown. He grabs Jack’s waist, hold tightly and maneuvers them away from the fallen group. “STOP HURTING THEM! **STOP!!** ”

“LET ME GO! LET ME **GO!** **_I’LL KILL ‘EM!!_** ”

“KID, COME ON! _CALM DOWN!_ ”

Ignoring the elder twin’s call, Jack continues swinging with Tsuna’s grip; ducking every time it came too close. He kept fluctuating hard and fast, losing his momentum.

“Jack- _kun_! _Please!_ ”

Bat still swiping the air. Eyes now closed.

“…I’m sorry.”

With Tsuna’s forlorn apology, Jack stops abruptly; eyes snap wide open. Like a puppet, he drops the bat with a clang, then lands on his knees Tsuna following. Everyone is now silently watching as Jack starts sobbing; his head bows against his arms. “Damn you! Damn you, you _bastards!_ _You_ _murderers!_ …Damn you all to _hell_ …”

 

_“I’m in a gang.” Tsuna blinked rapidly at Jack’s confession._

_Jack continues on in Japanese. “Not here but in America. They’re nice enough but still, …I don’t recommend joining one.” Tsuna looks at him and then nods firmly. Of all the friends he made, it’s nice to know one of them still have a chance of being a good citizen. At least 7 years from the present time when Tsuna was 12 going on 13…_

 

The women made of Kyoko, Haru and Hana were summoned later for the meeting at the coastal warehouse of New Jersey. Having black blouses, stockings and skirts to match with the black suits Tsuna and the Guardians were wearing along with flat shoes is what Hana recommends for such an occasion. What they found was shocking and hilarious at once. The long rectangular table is placed with chairs, three at one side and seven on the other. Everyone is sitting although Lambo is struggling to look over and three are wiggling awkwardly in their seats. Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyouya were messily bandaged up on the head and arm (Takeshi), hands (Ryohei and Kyouya), and left shoulder (Kyouya). When one of them moves their leg, they wince. Their black suits, unlike everyone else, are hesitantly adjusted to look like it was pressed and the ties of their personal colors of purple, yellow and blue are messily re-tied. It took all their willpower not to break down laughing considering the pale red-haired man is hatefully glaring at them. Had the deal encountered a drawback?

As the women sat down with Tsuna and his guardians and Kyoko placed Lambo on her lap, a throat is cleared. “I suppose we should start over. My name is Stanford Pines.” With his hand, he gestures his twin on his left. He is wearing the same type of suit as his twin: a grey double piece with a red carnation on its collar. Unlike Stanford’s poufy hair, his is straight and combed. “My equal in the ruling is my brother, Stanley.” The said brother nods in greeting. Stanford then gestures the farthest left to his brother. The only one of the three who isn’t wearing a suit but instead had a red t-shirt with grey army jeans. Instead of dress shoes like the twins, his is black sneakers and his hair is combed down. Although after the beat down, it was brushed. Currently, he’s cleaning his bat with a handkerchief. “The one who caused your men’s injuries is Jack Alloway. I’d ask to forgive him but I’m afraid his remorse isn’t going to be genuine.”

“Damn right,” The pale man mutters darkly. He stuffs the napkin in his pocket and places his weapon leaning next to him.

“…That’s fine. I’m sure they had it coming,” Hana states assessing the scene as Jack turns towards her. “They’re the most particularly troublesome bunch.”

Jack scoffs harshly then looks away. Kyouya was about to say something until he was bumped roughly by Chrome. He growls low and stays silent.

“I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada, head of the Vongola.” Tsuna then introduces the rest. Yamamoto Takeshi of the Rain Guardian. Gokudera Hayato of the Storm Guardian. Hibari Kyouya of the Cloud Guardian. Sasagawa Ryohei of the Sun Guardian and his sister Kyoko. Lambo of the Lightning Guardian. Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro of the Mist Guardians. Their lawyer Kurokawa Hana and her assistant Miura Haru. Jack’s teeth seethe and fists were shaking unseen to the point of almost drawing blood while the talk resumes. A hand is placed over his shoulder. Jack snaps himself out of his anger and focuses on Stanley, wordlessly stating to control himself. Jack took a deep breath and his face changes to indifferent.

“And I for one think it’s fascinating!” Stanford said excitedly. “No one had ever tried to find the source of our Flames or see its depth!”

“Whoever or whatever it is has a _very_ twisted sense of humor,” Stanley grumbles.

“Or really hates humanity,” Uncomfortable silence pursue from Jack’s comment. Stanford glares at Jack as he shrugs. “Just a thought.”

“Yes, well,” Tsuna coughs lightly, “It would be nice to have more information on them than what we were told. Not even our researchers made progress on its capabilities. Knowing the source will be a _tremendous_ help in finding out if there will be any more Sky flames in the future. As you may have discovered, the population of its carriers is very low.”

“Big surprise there,” Jack mumbles. He grunts when Stanley elbows him sharply.

“It wouldn’t hurt to have an outside opinion on the matter.” Hayato thoughtfully, “We may have advanced technology but it doesn’t make up for lack of U.M.A. knowledge.”

Stanford blinks. “U.M.A.?”

“Unidentified Mysterious Animal!” Hayato starts excitedly towards Stanford. “You may not realize but I’m a _huge_ _fan_ of your investigations! I have all of your reports and each one is _amazing!_ When I first heard of you among our mail, I recommended you to the Tenth!”

“Oh great, another crazed fan…” Stanley annoyed.

“How did you do it? It must have been hard to accomplish such a feat while handling your duties as a leader!”

“Trademark secret.” Stanford adjusts his glasses smirking, “And I prefer to call them anomalies.”

The Storm Guardian’s eyes sparkles. “Of course, of course! Whatever you want! You’re the expert!”

“Can we get back to the task at hand, please?” Hana interrupts.

Jack interjects, “Yeah, you can share your creature features another time.”

“But who’s to say a creature _isn’t_ the one who gave us powers? People who have access to them are located _specifically in the Underworld!_ ” Stanford spreads his arms. “Myself and Stanley, all of you. True it’s been passed down from parent to child but how do our families had come about it? How did they reform their abilities for a specific flame type? How do they learn about creating a bond between them? _Someone_ or _something_ must have taught our ancestors the basics!”

Yamamoto, his forehead wrapped, carefully nods towards Jack. “What about him? I notice you didn’t include him.”

“Where’s your shiny ball?” add Lambo sitting on Kyoko’s lap.

Jack smirks; lightly touch his bat handle. “Trademark secret.”

“Bottom line,” Stanley said before his brother continues his speech, “Is we got the goods ya want: rare materials, state of the art inventions not known to the public and our full support.”

“Not to mention the progress we made thus far.” His brother adds.

“ _How_ are you making progress?” Tsuna’s group turns at the one who silently took over Chrome’s body during the exchange. Mukuro. “How are you conducting your _experiments?_ ” The last word is heavy with suspicion.

“We don’t do inhumane methods and we offer consent for those who want to participate. I even insert myself into them.” Stanford pulls up his suit sleeve revealing 3 cartoon bandages on his arm. “I tend to take blood samples to examine for any abnormality in the DNA.” He pulls it down. “If you feel the need to learn more or make some suggestions, we’ll happily compare notes with you alongside the results.”

“And what do you want from us in exchange?” Tsuna asks.

“Making my criminal records in Italy ‘disappear’ would be nice.” Stanley chirps out. Tsuna lifts his eyebrow. “What had you done?”

“Nothing too terrible. Only pissed off suckers involving pizza. Don’t ask.”

Stanford requests, “I would like to have permission to personally observe Flame interaction and bonding construction in your hometown again,”

“No, you won’t.” Surprisingly, both Kyouya and Jack said it at the same time. “I’m sure your research will produce concrete evidence from a more… _positive_ environment.” Jack calmly.

Stanley lifts his eyebrow, “We’re in the mafia, kid.”

“I know.” Jack said facing the group, “But, trust me. Namimori ain’t gonna provide what ya need.”

“How do you know that?” Tsuna baffled. “We’ll be willing to cooperate.”

“First off, try telling stick boy that.” Jack points at Kyouya glaring hard at his scientist boss. Mukuro snickers. “Second, I don’t believe it. You of all people know why.”

With that sentence, Tsuna looks down in a grim expression. Haru starts to stand in outrage, _“Now look here-!”_

“ _I’ll_ be the judge of that, thanks!” Stanford loudly states. He turns to Jack. “I appreciate your concern but unless there’s another _safe_ location filled with Flame-Users, there are no other options.” He then faces Kyouya. “Unless _you_ want to make a suggestion?”

Kyouya subdues himself. “In exchange for entering my territory, you’ll help with _my_ research,” Kyouya turns to Jack, observes up and down then smirks. “And Jack will battle me.”

“The hell I am!” This time, Jack stood up snarling. “Find someone else to- “

“Done.”

Jack’s head snaps towards Stanford. “But Ford-! “

The elder twin waves him silence. “Until we find a second location, Namimori will have to do for now.”

“Are you sure it’s wise?” Tsuna wincing at the image of his friend in a cast.

Stanford now glares at Jack. “Think of it as punishment for his early outburst.”

Jack starts to argue when Stanley gave a ‘We’ll talk later’ look. He slowly sat back down shaking and gritting his teeth again. He can practically hear Kyouya and Haru gloating.

“You’ll get your battle partner each time we come by. We’ll hammer out the details later.” Stanley said. “Other than that, those are our offers.”

Tsuna and his group share a look. “Is it alright if we discuss this first?” Tsuna asks.

Stanford nods. “Of course.”

Tsuna had to give the man this: he’s nothing if not resourceful to his surroundings. Of all warehouses he selected, he chose the one with an inside office shed complete with a door no doubt is where the desk and chair came from. They went inside and shut it behind them. Kyouya stands next to the entrance away from the group standing in the middle. “Well. What they’re offering sounds like a good deal.” Tsuna notes.

“ _Too_ good,” Hana crosses her arms. “Sounds to me we’re getting _more_ out of it. They didn’t even ask much from us if we agree. Just clearing a criminal record and letting them come to our place for observations.”

“It’s not like they’re _not_ getting something from this.” Kyoko comments. “It’s for everyone. Just think of what we could do if we learn the flames’ source.”

“If we know that,” Hayato remarks, “we could make sure our powers will work however we wanted; regardless of the type we carry.”

Takeshi said thoughtfully, “It would be interesting if the source is from a creature. I bet it’ll be worth fighting against!”

“It would, to the extreme!” Ryohei pumps his fist in the air… then wince from the pain received.

“It’ll be awesome if Jack is to become my subordinate! Hahaha!” Lambo said gleefully.

Hayato palms his head, trying hard not to make an argument. “Really…”

“We could make sure people born in the mafia will stay far away from the Underworld if they want to.” Tsuna wistfully adds. “They won’t have to be forced into this when there’s an option of turning their flames ‘off’ and leave it all behind.”

“Now _that_ would be something to look forward to,” Mukuro smirks. “Destroying the Underworld by cutting its power. At least this way, they’ll be easier to overcome.”

“Wouldn’t it become a problem if others find out?” Haru said concern. “Everyone will go _gaga_ over this! _Hahi!_ How the Pines kept it a secret this long?”

“For once, you ask a good question woman. This sort of information would be very hard to keep under wraps.” Hayato wonders. “Maybe their ‘state of the art inventions’ helped?”

“The twins have a carnivore at least.” Kyouya’s voiced out.

“Heh! You would know. You got ‘bitten’ _thoroughly_ by him.” Hana cheerfully; not liking let alone trust Kyouya. He glares at her and she shrugs her shoulders innocently.

“As long as they have the means, we shouldn’t jinx the exposure because we’re anxious. They were able to keep it hidden until now.” Tsuna points out. “We should take it. It’ll definitely bring huge advantages for us in the future.” And I can see Jack- _kun_ more often, he silently adds. Alongside Enma Kozato’s introduction to him, this meeting may be the brightest he’d found within the dark corners of the Mob world. “For now, let’s keep this to ourselves _and_ _only ourselves._ We need to show them we can hide this as well as they.” With a unison nod, they came out of the office and back to the trio.

“We’ll accept your offer.” Tsuna smiles. “Thank you.”

Stanley waves his appreciation as he starts signing his name. “Eh, no problem.”

His brother passes the pen and paper to him. Tsuna signs next. Stanford nods as he finishes his signature; happy their agreement is set. “If that’s all there is, we’ll be on our wa- “

“Can _I_ make a request?” Everyone turns to Jack as he said in a cool voice. He leers at Tsuna’s assembly. “I would like to speak privately with your companions for a bit, Tsu.”

Tsuna looks uneasy at Jack. “Uh, Jack- _kun_ \- “

“I’m not gonna hurt them anymore. I just wanna have a chat, that’s all. Bodyguard to Bodyguard.” He turns towards his bosses. “Is that okay with you guys?”

The twins look at Jack and then the group. They spoke in silent conversation. “Fine.” Stanford warily afterward. “We may as well get whatever issue you have with them out of the way,”

“So, no more brawling.” Stanley finishes with a firm tone. He tucks the contract into his coat pocket.

“No guarantees if they start it.” Jack retorts.

Stanley turns to Tsuna’s group. “You heard ‘im. Just talk. No fights. Got it?”

“And no possession or illusions either, Mukuro.” Tsuna sternly adds. He then smiles at the youngest member. “Lambo, want to keep us strict bosses busy while Jack- _kun_ is talking to the others?” After examining them, Lambo nods enthuse.

“Yeah, have fun,” Jack calls out as he starts walking away.

“AH! _Jack._ ” Stanley snaps his fingers. “Your bat.”

As it is pointed out, Jack is currently carrying his weapon over his shoulder. He sighs/groans loudly.

 

After reluctantly handing over weapons from both parties, the group went to the office within the building once more; this time with Jack. The group returns to their original spots while Jack leans against the wall away from them.

Takeshi starts. “You worry Tsuna might end up with the wrong group of friends? Is that why you… um…” He gestures his head and arm in bandages.

Jack, arms crossed, glares hard. “Too little, too late.”

"You mean him in the mafia." Hana sighs resignedly. Of course, it's only natural. She knew sooner or later someone close to them will learn of their… career and be ashamed. The reason why _she_ joined is so Kyoko's decision won't come back to bite her too harshly. That and if or when she wants to leave, being a lawyer will help what with her knowing its mafia laws... she hopes.

"Funny _you_ would become his Guardians. I remember most of you guys quite well." Jack refers pointedly at the three injured males, Kyoko and Hana.

"You met them and the Tenth before this?" Hayato asks curiously.

Jack nods. "Yeah. I remember them moving aside as Tsuna ran from his bullies."

Silence.

"I remember the adults harass him for his inadequacy even though they never help him understand the lessons."

Slowly, they realize one thing from Jack...

"I remember none of you helped him with any of those things." He waves towards Takeshi and Hana. "I remember you joining your group of ‘friends’ with the name-calling. ...What was one of them... Ah yeah! _'Dame-Tsuna'_. **Dame meaning** _ **'useless'.**_ "

...While Tsuna is willing to forgive...

"I remember all this happening in Namimori. In the country of Japan. Where suicide is not only at the _highest_ but also _in the norm. Where the number one reason among children is **bullying.** "_

...That doesn't mean their history with him will be easily forgotten. Takeshi now feels relieved to know they hadn’t _completely_ gotten away with dragging Tsuna into the mafia kicking and screaming. And yes, the irony isn’t lost when they were attacked with a baseball bat.

Jack finishes it off with means of a possible threat. "Now that we got _that_ on the table, let me ask you: _Why should I trust you with Tsuna?_ "

“Not all of us were cruel to him!” Kyoko exclaims.

“Said the wannabe idol who stood by while he was beaten up in front of her!” Jack snaps.

 

 _After school, Kyoko is watching horrified as the 15-year-old red-headed male beats up three delinquents with something shiny around his knuckles. Tsuna was on the ground, hurt and bleeding as per usual. The rest ran away and the man starts kicking hard at the fallen. Tsuna struggles with his own injuries to cease the attack. She gasps sharply and cries stop along with him. The young man did and as he places his arms around Tsuna’s waist for support, he glares at her. **“Thanks for the help,”**_ _He snarls callously and the pair stumbles away. Sentencing on the culprits was harsh this time. No criminal records were reported against the attacker. Tsuna later apologizes for him but the tone and look of embitterment stay in her mind._

 

She looks away in shame as that memory came once more. “Hey, lay off her, Monkey! It’s not like she could do anything!” Hana protests.

“How about telling a teacher or an _adult??_ Oh, wait I forgot, _the whole town hates him!”_ Jack then said in disdain, “Unless there’s someone _human_ who is disgusted by how everyone's treating him.”

“If he were to improve himself- “

“They would leave him alone and treat him better?” Jack interrupts her mockingly, “Like how they treated their Baseball Star?”

 

 _Jack looks on in the baseball field as Takeshi scores another home run during practice. Anyone who lives in Namimori would assume there’s comrade among the teammates. Outsiders, primarily the two witnesses, however, will see it differently. “Leeches. Like hell they the kid’s friends. Anyone whose blind can tell they’re just sucking it up for more victories,” Jack states irritated as one of the players put his arm around Takeshi. “Does he even **know**_ _that?”_

_Tsuna watches Takeshi smoothly remove himself from a player’s ‘show of affection’ wearing a fake smile. “Maybe he does,” He replies._

_“Then why doesn’t he ditch them?”_

_“He’s that popular. I doubt he’ll be able to escape them for long.” The boys turn towards a girl behind them – Hana. “Besides, who’s he gonna hang with instead?” She looks pointedly at Tsuna. **“You?**_ ” _He blushes as Jack retorts angrily, “Better than being with a suck-up who pretends to be his buddy. Or are you suggesting you’re a better choice?”_

_Hana scoffs. “Like I’ll be friends with a Monkey!”_

_“Careful what you say, **Ape.** He could be one of those people who throw themselves off a building because of people like his teammates and **you.** ” Having her stunned gave Tsuna time to drag Jack away from her. Months later, his prediction came true in spades as she heard about Yamamoto almost committed suicide… and Tsuna saving him._

 

“How do you know all this?” Ryohei asks incredulously as Hana glares downward.

“You think my bosses wouldn’t ask to come to your piteous town without investigating first?” Jack states. “Hibari knows what I’m talking about.”

Kyouya confirms, “One them dropped by at my family’s estate for a temporary stay for himself and two others. You’re one of the two.”

“How're your plans of sticking around Namimori doing by the way?” Jack sarcastically, “As a half-hearted protector?”

 _‘Half-hearted’?_ Kyouya glares at him. “…Are you implying I don’t protect what’s mine?”

Jack snorts, “I’m saying you don’t protect who _needs_ it unless fights are involved. I’m also saying you’re not above beating defenseless people up for insignificant reasons. Like for starters, Tsuna ‘disturbing the peace’ in that hellhole you call your school. Without hearing a proper explanation.”

 

 _ **“The fuck!”**_ _Jack stares in horror as Tsuna came to his place with a bruised face_ ** _and is that blood running down his head?!?!_**

_“Who’s that?” A voice calls out from the kitchen._

_Jack turned his head calls back. “It’s Tsu! Get First Aid out here!”_

_They could hear someone muttering, ‘again? who’s watchin’ their brats here?’_

_Tsuna groans as he was gently handled towards the blue couch by his friend. “Don’t go to sleep! You looked like you got a concussion!”_

_A 25-year old man with a grim expression came out carrying bandages and healing ointment in his arms. He places them on the table and carefully took off his school uniform top. He winces as he sees the skin of black and blue. Taken a deep breath, he spreads his hands. When it glows yellow, he waves over Tsuna’s shaken form. Afterward, he scowls. “It’s like this place is **trying** to kill him! There’s a rib bone almost broken!”_

_Jack wrings his hands. “Can it be fixed?”_

_“Yeah. That’s why I add ‘almost’ with ‘broken’.” The yellow glow intensifies around the chest area. “I’ll speed up the healing process. He’ll need to stay in bed for three weeks though. Just in case.”_

_A 25-year old look-alike enters the living room from downstairs as the man carefully wrapped bandages around his left arm. His expression was in shock, then in righteous fury._ **_“What in the world?!”_ **

_The man with yellow-glowed hands shushed him, “Keep it down, Poindexter. He just shut his eyes. Fortunately, there’s no concussion.”_

_The look-alike's face darkens. Without another word, he storms into the kitchen and calls the school. There’s a lot of yelling involved but from what the duo can pick up, Tsuna had gotten tangled with Kyouya and two other boys. The principal places the blame on Tsuna even though it looked like he got out of the fight without taking anyone with him. He then calls the Hibari residence to speak with Kyouya. His response to Tsuna’s ‘punishment’ is 'he was disturbing the peace’. From Tsuna’s explanation when he’s more conscious, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people. The result improved his life somewhat: he was taken out of Namimori Middle for another school at the next district. Comments if they can't handle the problem with **real solutions** **,** then Tsuna is better off elsewhere with **real adults.** Jack was infuriated yet at the same time relieved as the ditzy mother sign transfer papers with little hesitation. Then again, it also helped the offer of tutoring is added. Too bad the tutor deal lasts while they’re here - they have 5 months left in their one-year-long stay._

 

Jack looks at the group unimpressed. “Your quick 180-degree attitude change involving him tells me the _real_ eye-catcher is their offer of money, power, and respect. That last part you’re never gonna get from me, by the way.” Jack held up his hands to stop any protests or denials. “Look, I’m not blaming you for joining. You were young. You were easily impressionable. There’re hardly any good role models in Namimori. Honestly, I’m not at all surprised you wound up in a felonious organization. It’s bound to happen one way or the other.”

There was a dumbfounded hush. Then Hana spoke up fiercely, “You were _expecting_ us to land in a criminal line of work??”

Jack smiles sharply at her. “I learn to have _very_ low expectations involving your citizens. At least when they let me down, it wouldn’t be painful.”

“Which includes Tsuna?”

“The way everyone _treated_ Tsuna, I doubt anyone saw him as one of their own.”

 _Ouch._ But can they blame him for thinking that way? It sounds like this person is the first friend Tsuna had managed to make. He must have seen all the worst days alongside protecting him.

Jack continues. “The only thing I’m surprised is him being caught in the mix. Does Namimori hate him _this much?_ Is this what they planned on doing to him the entire time!? Driving him to become a crook to prove they are _right!?_ ”

_Double Ouch._

“It was his father.” They all turn towards Yamamoto. He shrugs, wincing from his injuries. “Him being part of the Vongola automatically push Tsuna to be involved after the last three heirs were dead and the fourth wasn’t qualified.”

Jack snorts, “Well, isn’t _that_ convenient. Not only does your town got rid of him, but there’s also ‘justified excuse’ of performing child abuse on him. _I **dare** you to deny that._”

 _His view of their hometown is_ **_that low??_**

Mukuro laughs, “Oohh, so the citizens of Namimori are more despicable than the _mafia?_ And they have gotten _away_ with it?? Then it’s a good thing Hibari no longer lives there full-time if he’s _that_ incompetent.”

 _“What was that?”_ Kyouya was about to take out his tonfa until he remembers he doesn’t have it at the moment. He crosses his arms in irritation. _‘Them getting away with it,’_ he thought to himself, _‘Not if **I** have anything to say about it,’_

“Come now, you’re acting like I don’t know what Jack is talking about.” Mukuro raises his eyebrow. “Or have you forgotten I had examined his life in its entirety?” It’s true; when Mukuro had come to Namimori, he investigates Tsuna first before he tries to take over his body. Seeing his life made him think if they met at a better scenario, he could have easily gotten the little heir on his side.

“In case you hadn’t notice, Monkey,” Hana snaps at Jack, “He no longer lives there!”

“And we’re really sorry.” Takeshi jumps in placing his hand on her shoulder. “We should have known better.”

“That’s right,” Hayato said glaring at the group from the town he stayed in. “ _They_ should have known better.”

“We’re very sorry, to the extreme!” Ryohei said repentantly.

Jack’s anger grows again. “A fat lot of good it does him now that he’s in the **mafia!** ”

“He’s planning on changing it though,” Kyoko replies eagerly. “Tsu-Kun is making it so the Vongola is back to vigilante state. He’s reforming it!”

Jack looks blankly at Kyoko. “…Are you on drugs?”

She blinks hard.

Jack’s glare hardens with each word. “You did _not_ just say the mafia can be reform. Not to _me._ Not when _my_ bosses are trying to do the same _before_ Tsuna got the damn throne with _little_ _success._ So, I’m gonna have to _assume_ you’re on drugs **otherwise I’m gonna slap you silly!!** ”

Kyoko took a step back from him.

“Slap her and I’ll punch you!” Ryohei threatens.

Jack sizes himself to almost matching his height. “Try it, Bastard!”

Haru in a stern tone, “Our bosses said no fights!”

“IF YOU’RE LOOKING FOR APPROVAL FROM **ME,** **TOUGH!”** Jack screams, “ **HE’S GONNA DIE AT 25 FOR _ THIS?!?!_**”

Takeshi is taken aback. 25 is the age Tsuna was ‘shot’ by the Milliefore in another timeline… “…Why _that_ particular age?”

Jack took several deep breaths. “It’s statistics. Someone who’s not familiar with it and got high ranking usually gets killed around that age… well, actually it’s 17. But since Tsuna passed that milestone, 25 is next number up for death.” The way he said it sounds like he’s summarizing someone.

Now it’s Hayato’s turn to sigh wearily. “He’s right. Citizens who aren’t raised in the mafia doesn’t have good standings for long life. Not without changing their morals, way of thinking… hell, _everything._ Even with the change, there’s still no guarantee for survival past the late 20s. That’s why Reborn was so hard on him. That’s why I had a problem with some of you joining. Because you don’t have a clue how treacherous it can get. Or how far a mafioso will go in order to get what they want.”

Everyone’s eyes, except Mukuro, widen at Jack’s proclamation and Hayato’s confirmation. They’re in dismay. Tsuna could _still_ die young _without_ Byakuran’s involvement? Sure, he wasn’t really dead at the time but still…

“I could have told you that.” Mukuro sardonically. “Oh wait, I did.”

Jack narrows his eyes at him. “Then why are _you_ in this?”

Mukuro laughs, “Kufufu, to defeat the enemy, sometimes you must become one.”

“Sounds like you and Lee would get along fine with that in mind,” Jack comments, “He hates the Mob too. But you know… _circumstances._ ”

“‘Circumstances’ doesn’t have anything to do with worthless fathers, does it?”

“…Yeah. Howdja fig- Oh. Right.” Jack remembers Vongola had reports on them the same as the Pines on the group.

“At least our boss would have someone to discuss within the matter of ‘parenthood’.”

“Amen.” Jack then nods, “His dad’s the next target I hope you know.”

“He won’t die before 25.” Haru states then announce with pride. “He won’t! After all, he’s going to marry me, _Hahi!_ ”

Jack turns towards her. “First I heard of it. Did he say that?”

Haru is startled with his question. “…Um, well… “

“Did he _ever_ say that? From his mouth? Or are you putting your words in ‘em?” Haru silently plays with her fingers. Jack sighs. “Okay, we’re getting off topic here. How’s this: did he ever say he _want_ to become a mafia boss? At all?”

“Of course, he did-!” Hayato starts to raise his voice.

“When?” Jack cuts him. “Because I can clearly remember saying he would do his best to _not_ be that kind of boss from his ceremony speech. Hell, he flat-out refuses. My bosses told me that’s why they like him. So, when did he ever said that?”

Hayato closes his mouth awkwardly. Everyone else looks around avoiding Jack’s eyes.

Jack nods, “Okay, he never did. And you all knew. That tells me you heard his rejections before. Next question: had anyone _tried_ to find out if Tsuna _can_ leave the mafia? If possible?”

“It’s not! Him carrying the Sky flames will be difficult to do!” Hayato exclaims.

“On what accounts?” Jack leers, narrowing his eyes. “Ever heard an escape gone wrong? And if so, by who?”

“Someone tried to escape?” Hana surprised with a hint of anticipation.

“I… I never heard an attempt involving a person with Sky flames.” Hayato slowly answers. “They always wound up joining a _mafioso famiglia_. It’s just the way it is.”

“Which is why they’re going extinct,” Jack adds.

“Would you stop saying like they are animals?” Kyoko snaps.

“Why not. That’s how the mafia sees them. Hell, that’s how you see Tsuna: a meal ticket.” Jack responds coldly. “After all, none of you ever thought of him as he denies this position. None of you ever thought of helping him against his bullies of all ages until he’s announced to this shitty throne. I bet if Vongola wasn’t pressed on getting themselves a replacement, you wouldn’t give him a second glance. Until he kills himself. And even then, he would be an afterthought.”

Kyoko cries in frustration, _“Stop saying those things!”_

“Why? Because it’s true?”

Hana angrily, “Does it matter what we did and didn’t do to him!? _It’s in the past!_ ”

Jack gestures his hand towards his surroundings. “And yet, nothing’s changed. Far as I see, Tsuna is trading one ‘Namimori’ for a larger one. And, as usual, you’re all getting the prize while he gets the raw end of the deal.”

“He’s getting something out of it, too!” Ryohei shouts.

“What?” Jack bitterly. _“You?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Now it’s Takeshi’s turn to be firm. “We’re _going_ to protect him. We like him for him! Not for what he has! _We’re his friends!_ Why else did you think we accepted our rings?”

“Protecting your Boss is a _given_ , not a _promise._ ” Jack leans forward to them. “You do know he’s the _only_ heir Vongola has right now. If you fail to guard him, if he were to die before they get another one, they will kill you.” Judging on their paling expressions and shifting bodies, it tells him nobody considered the consequences of failing their task. It almost made Jack feel sorry for them. Almost. “Let me ask you one more time and it _better_ be a _convincing_ answer. **Why should I trust you with Tsuna? Not as Boss. Not just his life. _Tsuna._** ”

A long period of tense silence came. With everything that was said, can they convince they are trustworthy when it comes to Tsuna towards his first friend? Can they justify themselves on pushing their Sky into this dangerous job? A voice spoke up. “You’re right.”

Everyone is shocked it was Chrome who’s quiet during the exchange. “You’re right, Alloway-san. The way Tsuna _-kun_ was treated and ignored is inexcusable. None of us had supported or helped him when he needed it. The fact that we did _after_ he was announced as future heir only paints us in a negative light. It’s as you said. If Vongola hadn’t required him to be next in line, we would have continued on as before. You have every reason to suspect we’re in for the money, power, and thrills above Tsuna- _kun’s_ wellbeing. You have every right to hate us. I’m just surprised it wasn’t his mother who responded this way. He is very lucky to have someone like you.”

"Like she'll _ever_ trade up-in-the-air dreams with down-on-earth reality..." Jack then said softly, "Doesn’t change the fact he’s stuck in this; Boss or no,”

Ignoring his comment on Nana, Chrome shook her head, “No and I will be honest, I can’t guarantee any of us will change anything if given the chance.”

Jack smiles darkly. “’Cause you’re that selfish – Vongola style.”

Chrome returns her smile with bitterness, “…Yes. Instead, can you think of anything for us to do to show you we _are_ his friends; not just his subordinates?”

Jack’s back slumps, accepting Tsuna’s new life, emotionlessly respond, “Not unless you be willing to help him leave the mafia when he can’t stand it anymore. When he realizes his efforts to change it will get him killed early on.”

“…Not right away, no.”

Jack looks down at the floor when suddenly he came up with the most dangerous move. It would risk his life but at this point, he doesn’t care anymore. If Tsuna wounds up staying, at the very least he ought to get _some_ justice. He straightens himself up. “As a matter of fact, there is. Not just something you have to _do_ , but also to _acknowledge._

“I said earlier that an average citizen with no mafia experience usually dies around 25 years of age. You’re confident it won’t happen under your watch. So, prove it. As long as he’s trapped in this, you keep him alive. **_However,_** ” Everyone stiffens as Jack continues; once more with a hint of danger. “…The moment Tsuna dies – physically and/or spiritually - _before_ that time, is the moment I destroy your ‘heaven on earth’. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

Everyone is now nervous and confused as Jack concludes. “It’s only fair. You’re willing to drag Tsuna to ‘hell’ against his wishes. It stands to reason I should have your ‘heaven’ as my hostage.”

“What _is_ ‘heaven’?” Yamamoto asks. “Is it our families?”

Jack said nothing.

“Is it our lives?” Haru asks apprehensively.

“I will say two things to ease up your minds.” Jack puts up two fingers. “I won’t take any lives; directly or indirectly.” He puts one down. “I won’t expose Vongola or its criminal activities to anyone. Not even the authorities.”

Ryohei scratches his head with his uninjured hand befuddled. “You won’t?”

Jack puts down his hand smirking, “I wouldn’t need to. Is it a deal?”

Hayato snarls, “You still haven’t told us what our ‘heaven on earth’ is or what you’re planning on doing to it if we should fail!”

“There’s no reason to worry about what it is since it’s your _duty_ to protect him. You already ruined your lives spectacularly on your own. There’s nothing I could do to make it worse.” Jack waves off the scorn, “This is just so there won’t be a safety net when it all comes crashing down. ‘Heaven’ can’t survive without a ‘Sky’ ya know. One last thing: don’t tell anyone this. Not even a hint or a clue. He doesn’t need any more worries and he’ll just act like everything’s fine. And it’ll only make _you_ look more suspicious.”

“How will you find out though?” Kyouya sneers, “It’s not like you’ll be close to him all the time.”

“He’s at the center stage of the Underworld.” Jack deadpans. “I wouldn’t _have_ to.”

The Guardians and their women, excluding Kyouya, huddle in a circle. After much discussion, Kyoko speaks out with determination. “It’s fair and it’s a deal.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll extremely protect and keep Tsu- _nii_ happy even after his 25th birthday!” Ryohei exclaims happily.

“You guys pretty much _extended_ Tsu’s hell on earth through adulthood. It’s the _least_ you could do.” Jack is satisfied no one made a response to that.

 

“…I felt like we just got the American Mob’s version of the Shovel Talk,” Hana solemnly.

Tsuna and Lambo stare at the group in bafflement as everyone agrees with her.

 

In the car, Stanley glances behind at Jack who is leaning against the backseat tinted window mournfully. “You must have had high hopes your friend gets the best in life,”

Jack narrowed his eyes fighting back tears; his bat laid on his lap. “Apparently, I’m the only one who does.” With a gentle push of two hands, his bat reshapes to a sphere. Like it’s made out of liquid gel, he continues to make different forms between his hands calming himself.

Stanford sighs heavily putting his seat belt on. “We’ll discuss your behavior when we return home.”

Jack grunts as they drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please, kindly review!


End file.
